The Prince and the Pauper
by xyted
Summary: Mikagami is a prince, who used to be a cold and dark man. Fuuko is a peasant, who was forced to hide her identity in order to save her life. As their paths cross, certains things happen. Finally updated! Chapter 9 is up!
1. What a Mess

The Prince and the Pauper!? Summary: The classic tale of the prince and...the pauper!? Oh no...Fuuko the tomboyish brat was mistaken by the royal prince as a boy. Having to pretend to be one for her life's sake the two ventures in an adventure for love. Set in the Middle Ages, will Fuuko find love or simply death? OH well...do I suck or what!? Thanks!  
  
A/N: As said before, it's set in Middle Ages, but please disregard the thought of their names in Japanese. Sorry...OOC for several personalities.  
  
Chapter 1: What a mess  
  
Ever since Fuuko was a child she's been dreaming of entering the royal palace of Divell. Unluckily, her class in the society hinders her from fulfilling that dream. She was abandoned when she was 2 yrs. old and was adopted by two loving parents. As a child she was constantly bullied, forcing herself to stand up on her own she trained in street fighting. She is no longer bullied, instead declared as one of the slickest member in downtown Divell. Due to this reputation, she had a look of a boyish goon. She had certain features and characteristics that are unmistakably girly, which she tries to hide for fear of losing a reputation she worked hard to gain.  
  
"Go kick! Go Fuuko!" the crowed cheered as another match is held on the busy streets of the kingdom. Fuuko gave a powerful kick knocking down his opponent. She grabbed the basket from the unconscious guy. "...and that will teach you never to mess with me—ever again! Got it?" placing a knife on the man's throat, he nodded continuously.  
  
"Fuuko! What have you got yourself into this time?" her mother closed the door behind the bruised teenager.  
  
"Nothing! I'm fine, just minor bruises." She plopped herself on a wooden chair sighing. She's been used to victory for so long, but it's not about the fight that's bothering her.  
  
Her mother cleaned her wounds, "Something wrong?" Mrs. Kirisawa asked with gentleness in her tone. Somehow Fuuko could not bear lie to a mother like this, after all she's thankful for being so kind to her.  
  
Giving out a big sigh, "Oh mom... another messenger passed by... the prince's birthday is coming up and all is invited—except for us."  
  
Mrs. Kirisawa patted her daughter on the head, "I'm sorry, I know you've been dreaming of going to the castle. We can't..." "OH NO MOM!" waving her hand, "I'm sorry it's not you and dad!"  
  
"I know. Somehow you will find a way to enter there. "Who knows you might be princess someday?" Giving a wink at her agape daughter, she returned to her doings. Fuuko stick out her tongue in an annoyed manner.  
  
Someday maybe....I just wish. HA! Dream on Ms. Fuuko!  
  
Sitting herself on a hill overlooking the kingdom, her friends came rushing in. She looked back to see Recca, Domon, and Yanagi in hyper mode. She raised her eyebrow hoping to send them a message of 'what?'  
  
"Oh Fuuko!! We know you're birthday's coming up and—"a grinning Yanagi sat beside her.  
  
My birthday! That's right it's my birthday tomorrow...oh...same as the prince.  
  
"—we have got the best present ever!" she continued. Fuuko gave another eyebrow raise and this time Domon patted her on the back.  
  
"Yeah Fu-chan, all you gotta do is dress up in your best attire and—"  
  
"WHAT!? DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE?" she stood up with bright eyes.  
  
Recca butted in, "That's right. We're breaking into the palace and grabbing some grub!" crossing his arms as if saying 'ain't we good?'  
  
"Oh no...oh no...! What do you mean breaking into!?" shaking her head violently.  
  
"Well, it's the only way! Besides, can suggest of another way?" queried Yanagi.  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on Ms. I'm-the-strongest!"  
  
Fuuko gave out a sigh.  
  
Then it's settled! We'll meet outside the palace at 8pm; the party's starting by then so we can get better access." At this the three left the amazed Fuuko. Perhaps it's not a bad birthday after all.  
  
Tokiya Mikagami, yes the prince of Divell, sat with his chin resting oh his right hand. Looking bored as ever, he didn't like the idea of his parents wanting him to pick out a bride on the dance floor.  
  
Several girls were checking him out already hoping to catch his attention. Her mother tapped him, "Dear, you have to dance sooner or later." To this Tokiya faked a smile and danced with a number of ladies. Sure they were beautiful, but Tokiya found them all the same. He was looking for a particular girl, but it wasn't in the crowd. Dammit...  
  
"Hey Fuuko! Happy 16th birthday!" yelled her three friends.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Recca. The three nodded in approval and jumped ninja style (East meets West her people! Hahaha!) from the trees to the palace tower. They managed to steal some foods in the kitchen and they were eating soundly on the rooftop.  
  
"Cheers to Fuuko the birthday bo—girl!" Domon raised his goblet and the three responded, "CHEERS!" By the time they finished the loot, palace guards were looking for the food thief. One spotted Domon's arm dangling from the roof and commanded to go on the rooftop.  
  
"Oh shit! Domon you dumbass!" Fuuko whacked him on the head.  
  
"Let's run for it!"  
  
The guests and the royal family were not aware of the pursuit that was happening above them. The three managed to fool the guards, but Fuuko was having a hard time. She was the one who ate more, being forced by Yanagi. This game of tag went on for about 5 minutes, when Fuuko could take no more she decided to hide on a safer place. She split with her gang and headed down a balcony, avoiding the guards' eyes. Eventually, she found herself inside a huge room.  
  
Wow  
  
Gazing around she noticed it was like a library, rather it is a library. She has always wanted to read novels and so she started to look around. She found a novel that reads: Kidnapped, to her dismay she can only read and write a few words. The moment she started to read the first page she shoved it back.  
  
"Dammit. If only I can read it."  
  
Just then the door flew open.  
  
Shit. I'm dead!  
  
Quickly running towards the balcony she heard a shout from behind.  
  
"Stop!" the voice was calm; surely it was not after her.  
  
Turning her head around with a big smile, she saw the most handsome man in Divell. Holy shit. Who's this hunk?  
  
He stepped forward, she stepped backward. "Relax. You must've lost yourself from all the rooms here." He gave out a smile and gestured her to sit down.  
  
She nervously took a seat and waited for him to speak. Now opposite her seat, he sat there gazing at him. He was puzzled at this particular guy. He noticed he wore simple clothing, not fit for this occasion. He assumed he was just a servant of a particular guest, but he noticed how slim she was. Putting aside the thought, he gave out a polite smile.  
  
Fuuko bowed down hiding her reddish cheek. Oh my gosh! This guy's hot. Stop smiling please stop!  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded in approval.  
  
"Are you into books?" he asked once again.  
  
Fuuko looked up and nodded again, "But...you see, I'm not well educated."  
  
"Oh, who are you with?"  
  
Who I am with? Uh...does he think I'm a guest? Her puzzled stare made him give out a chuckle. This made him more handsome to her eyes. Oh now he's laughing!  
  
"Okay never mind. I'm sure you're...uh...master will find you soon. In the mean time, can you keep me company?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
So he thought I'm a servant. Great.  
  
"Have you seen the guest? My mother asked me to pick out a bride from the crowd. Unfortunately, the girl of my dreams is nowhere to be found." She looked up at him surprised that he could easily trust a stranger.  
  
Girl of his dreams  
  
"Uh...yes." All this time, Fuuko never realized that she was talking to the prince of Divell. She started to relax around him, putting on jokes to cheer up his companion. The hour lasted with her finding a new friend.  
  
"You are an excellent joker. I think you're girlfriend will be proud of you." He said between chuckles.  
  
What!? He thinks I'm a boy!? Oh shit. Well, you got yourself into this mess.  
  
"Uhehehe" she laughed tensely and got up.  
  
"I'm sorry. Guess I'll be leaving now."  
  
The man got up as well, "Wait. May I know your name?" he queried.  
  
Name? Uh...come on Fuuko! Think think think....  
  
"Lei!" she shouted.  
  
"Easy. It's been a pleasure talking to you, Lei." He shook his hand and Fuuko gently smiled.  
  
"Oh how 'bout you?" she asked him.  
  
She saw his expression turn to a baffled one and she simply smiled.  
  
"You mean all this time you never knew who I am?"  
  
"Yeah....something wrong?"  
  
At this the person in front of her gave out a laugh, holding her shoulder for support, not noticing the blush on her face.  
  
"I-I'm Prince...prince Tokiyahahaha"  
  
WHAT!?  
  
"Oh come on...for a prince you sure act not like it."  
  
He looked up at her and said, "It's true. Can't you see?" it was then that Fuuko observed him from head to toe. Indeed it was the royal prince. How stupid of me not to see it! I was so mesmerized by his...his...well... oh damn.  
  
She bowed down asking for his apology. Tokiya still chuckling from the situation asked her to stand up.  
  
"Lei! Stand up! You are the most naïve and down to earth guy I've ever met!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
The conversation was cut off when numerous palace guards opened to door. Oh no  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: Is it good? I'm sorry; English is not my native language. You've probably encountered several typos already. Anyway, please REVIEW! I would love it if you suggest some action adventures. Thanks! 


	2. Help Me Out Here

AN: Okay! Scratch the idea of prince and the pauper, if you think they'll switch positions they won't okay! Either way, I'm still naming this fic P and P oks?  
  
Chapter 2: Help me out here  
  
The palace guards dropped down their stance to find the prince there.  
  
"Your highness" someone said. Fuuko thanked all the gods for answering her prayers.  
  
"Is there a problem?" the prince asked irritably.  
  
"Well, we're just looking for several thieves and—"another guard answered his question, but stopped when he spotted Fuuko trying to escape.  
  
"Stop right there!" the guard commanded and she froze to death. What luck!  
  
They were about to arrest her when somebody blocked them. "He's my friend." Tokiya (I'll just call him that ok?) calmly halted the raging guards.  
  
"Your highness! He's a thief!"  
  
"How can you prove that?" the last question made them look down in embarrassment. I knew it  
  
Just then a few guards entered the room, "We found these two running away." Fuuko saw Yanagi and Recca being carried inside. Tokiya was confused, but at the sight of Yanagi he disregarded it.  
  
This girl. She might be the one. She's beautiful, like an angel, and her eyes show the deepest sympathy.  
  
Tokiya was awestruck by the girl in front of him. Somehow, he had the urge to help them out.  
  
"Wait. Can you tell me what they did?" he asked the guards.  
  
"They stole food from the kitchen, you highness."  
  
He thought it was just a mere accident, but letting them go easily is a sign of weakness. He looked at Lei (that's Fuuko if you remember) and sighed a 'sorry'. Then he asked the guards to take them away.  
  
Fuuko, Recca, and Yanagi knew it was just right.  
  
Back at the dungeon  
  
"I'm so sorry" Fuuko bowed down to the two.  
  
"It's okay, besides it's our fault for planning this out." Yanagi consoled her friend.  
  
With abrupt change in Fuuko's mood, she raised her head with a grin.  
  
"I've got the biggest story!" she exclaimed and soon Recca and Yanagi's jaws were dropped like hell. They couldn't believe what Fuuko was telling them.  
  
"You are so lucky! He is so hot!" Yanagi clasped her hands, just then she heard a slight coughing beside her.  
  
"Oh Recca, are you jealous? Don't be coz you're my everything." The two started to flirt with each other. Fuuko was forced to look away in disgust.  
  
Someday I'll find my romance. Someday I'll find my prince.  
  
++ "Are you alright?" a boy asked the sobbing girl. He helped her pick up the trampled flowers that have fallen from her basket.  
  
"I swear I'll get back at them sometime!" she shouted. This amazed the boy, for she never knew that such character existed in Divell. He knew that in this situation usually the girl would continue crying and a boy will save her.  
  
"Wow." He said  
  
"Wow what?" she asked. By this time he had helped her up.  
  
"You are so brave." The boy replied smiling at the kawaii girl in front of her.  
  
They were in a huge park. The two got acquainted well and soon they were playing. He picked up a blue gem inside his pocket and gave it to her.  
  
"This is for you."  
  
"It's beautiful! Thank you!"  
  
"I hope you'll keep it till we meet again." By this time a man stood beside the boy and whispered something to him.  
  
"Oh, we'll be going now. Thank you for playing with me. Good bye."  
  
He forgot to ask her name. All she could remember was her face, beautiful.  
  
Tokiya got up in the middle of the night, his dream was vivid like it happened just yesterday. I'm hopeless. It's been 7 yrs. and I still can't find her, but what if she is....Yanagi.  
  
Indeed Fuuko and Yanagi ALMOST looked alike because they've been together for so long. *There's a saying if you're always with a person, you tend to look alike*  
  
It was chilly and Fuuko was so cold. She balled herself, but to no avail her teeth remained chattering. What will my mom say when I go home. I'm a thief! A stupid thief! She was so worried; of all the people she could fear it was her parents. She sat herself up and felt a cold thing on her chest. The blue gem the boy gave her 7 yrs. ago was still with her. She had made it into a necklace so it's close to her heart. Someday I'll find you again.  
  
++ The next day Tokiya asked his father to spare the lives of the three. He wanted to personally tell them as to only see Yanagi. The jail door was opened for him; he walked him with a stern face. The sudden change of his expression made Fuuko gulp for he knew the prince in a more soothing way.  
  
When the guards left he sat himself beside her and posed a smile. Now this is the Tokiya I know!  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to act tough, you are free to go." He turned his head to see a gasping Yanagi.  
  
"Oh Recca! We're free!" Yanagi hugged her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Fuuko was smiling brightly, but then it was gone when she saw a hurt expression on Tokiya's face. In some way, she felt a slight sting in her heart. Ignoring it she patted the prince and said, "Aww..."  
  
Tokiya stick out his tongue to Fuuko, "Shut up" was all he said.  
  
Yanagi has a boyfriend. I see.  
  
He was hurt. How could he get Yanagi now? At this he got an idea, and asked Lei (Fuuko) to come with him later.  
  
They settled themselves at the fountain of the royal garden. She gazed up at the clouds and started humming a tune. Eventually Tokiya's sigh gave in and she looked at him.  
  
"What's up chief?" placing her arms at the back of her head.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Okay, shoot." She was curious, but she knew very well it concerned a certain Yanagi.  
  
"It's about Yanagi." She was right all along. Fuuko remained silent then Tokiya faced him their noses inches apart.  
  
"Tell me, everything about Yanagi" he looked determined. Fuuko told her everything she knows, how they practically have been with each other since childhood, how Yanagi was often referred to as 'Princess" by Recca, how their too sweet actions disgust her/him badly. In the middle of her blabbing Tokiya raised his right hand and laughed.  
  
Fuuko blushed and started waving her arms, "What!?"  
  
"There you go again, Lei, sometimes I think you're a girl." Tokiya patted her in between chuckles. She even blushed more to this.  
  
"Getting serious, did she mention any childhood incident to you? Something very special?" Fuuko arched her eyebrow.  
  
She snickered then crinkled her nose, "Like if someone gave her something important?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"No, however I have!" Tokiya gave out an awkward sound. Then Fuuko pulls out her pendant, "This was given to me by an old friend". Tokiya froze in shock. 'Impossible!' He gave that to a pretty girl 7 yrs ago, not to some guy thief.  
  
"Are-y-you sure you have no sister?" He was almost choking.  
  
"No..." Keeping his composure he stood straight and turned his back from Fuuko, "Anyway, that's a good pendant."  
  
Suddenly, one of the maids interrupted their conversation, "Prince Tokiya, the king wishes your presence at once". He gave a nod and faced Fuuko, "I hope to meet you again, Lei" then he gave a smirk that made Fuuko's knees tremble.  
  
He was deep in thought on the way 'Somehow I feel skeptic about Lei. I must know more about him, that pendant is definitely the one I gave'  
  
+++++++ A/N: Things will heat up soon people! I suggest you review asap..hehe. I'm having doubts if I should change it to EriolxTomoyo fic...hmmm...well :D 


	3. An invitation for the truth

Chapter 3: An invitation for the truth  
  
Fuuko was with her gang along side a riverbank not far from the palace. Yanagi was preparing for their picnic with Recca and Domon was with Fuuko practicing some stunts.  
  
"Hiiyaa!" BAM! Domon was hit at the back courtesy of Fuuko.  
  
"Fuuko! This is only practice, don't get all pumped up!" Domon arched his back.  
  
With a big grin Fuuko patted him, "Soorrry!" Just then Yanagi waved to the two and soon they were eating in peace.  
  
"Reminds me of the castle feud…" Recca said while chewing an apple.  
  
"You're right, let's not do that again."  
  
"...ever" followed by Fuuko.  
  
They were busy wandering off when they saw a silhouette of a man on a horse walking towards them. He stopped in front of Fuuko.  
  
"*ahem* Are you Sir Lei?" asked the man on the horse, who obviouisly is from the royal palace.  
  
"SIR LEI!?" all three shouted at Fuuko, insert chibi form of the poor girl here. She excused herself from the skeptic man and pushed the three aside. After finally shutting them up, she explained everything.  
  
"I'm sorry I missed the part about me pretending to be a boy"  
  
"This is amazing, "Lei", so you ask us to play along?" winked Yanagi.  
  
"Of course! This is the prince, I'll get killed if he discovers the truth!" with the okay sign they went back to the man.  
  
"Uh..mr..sir...by any chance, what does it concern you?" she looked up at the man.  
  
"The king wishes to see you at once" the man strode away mumbling something inaudible.  
  
"How rude!" shouted Yanagi, followed by the three of them nodding.  
  
++  
  
She brushed the dirt off her pants, trying to look pleasant. 'Jeez, why do I bother' Her wandering thoughts soon found way at a huge door well crafted in perfection.  
  
Shu muttered a 'whoa' and the guards opened the door for her. Her guide motioned her to step inside. She walked along the red carpet.  
  
'My god, this will take forever..' her bowed head shot up when Tokiya stepped in front of her to greet her.  
  
"Ohayo" he waved his hand then turned to his seated parents.  
  
"Is this him?" a stern voice echoed inside the huge room. Fuuko felt herself shaking, wanting to leave the room. 'What did I get myself into?'  
  
The king stood up from his throne followed by her wife and observed him.  
  
"Tell me your name" the king sounded demanding to Fuuko's ears.  
  
"Uh..Lei..Hojo Lei" she gulped then started fidgeting. Glancing at Tokiya, she found herself alone among the king and queen. 'Where the hell is Tokiya? Jerk!'  
  
Then the unbelievable happened: The king snorted then chuckled and, laughed like some weirdo. Fuuko's jaw dropped in astonishment. 'Is this a king or a monkey?' The king shook his head then quickly regained his composure to say something to Fuuko.  
  
"I understand you met my son, you are Hojo Lei? From what kingdom are you?"   
  
"Uh, well...you see..I..I'm not a prince or of royal decent.." her last words trailed off in a whisper.  
  
  
  
King Mikagami (A/N: or emperor in Japanese beliefs *giggle*) arched one of his eyebrow, just then the Queen interupted their conversation. She tapped her husband's left arm then gave Fuuko a soft smile.  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as you've made him change" her smile grew wider, so is Fuuko's eyes.   
  
++  
  
By the time Fuuko could figure out things, she was seated with the queen having tea. The king left them to talk while he hunted with his son. She was having trouble adjusting with the queen, any wrong move would merit her beheaded.   
  
"So, that's how you met my son? He is very reserved, unlikely for him to talk to you especially finding you at that situation. heeheehee" the queen gave out a shrieking laugh that made Fuuko fake a smile.  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Oh! By the way, how is your master treating you?"   
  
"Well, uhm...he is very kind and generous." The two soon well adjusted and was talking life they've known each other for years. They talked about customs, arts, and fighting skills and techniques. Both had similar taste of interest, Fuuko learned that the queen is good at aikido (sp? and let's juz pretend it's an art fitted for the story..gomen)  
  
"Care to try a friendly match young man?" the queen winked at Fuuko. She nodded then stood up to prepare for the fight. They were escourted at a huge dojo not far from where they had tea. After wearing their garments, both stood at the ends of the dojo, bowed to one another then...  
  
"HIYA!"  
  
"CHUU-"  
  
"GWAAAH"  
  
"YAAAA"   
  
Those were words that were heard from them. It was just a matter of minutes when a loud crash echoed. Fuuko was standing tall obviously grinning because of victory.   
  
"No fair! You're a man!" the queen managed the wink behind the rubbing and panting.  
  
Fuuko blushed then looked away, "Aano-"  
  
The queen gave out another heartly laugh, "For a man, Sir Lei, you look so much like a girl" Fuuko couldn't tell whether she was mocking her or she was just unkowingly joking about her current situation. She just scratched her head and chuckled.  
  
'Certainly a girl...a boyish girl. It's time to work the wheels, after all she or he changed my son. Heehee' the queen thought.  
  
++  
  
A/N: Goodness, I know it sucks! Sorry, but please don't flame me! I'm running out of ideas and I once thought of putting this down. This was not exactly the story I had in mind after all...maybe I'll change the story line? Help me out here..tips for the next chappie pls!!! 


	4. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 4: Secrets unveild  
  
It was a surprise for Fuuko that in just matters of weeks she had been acustomed to the palace grounds. Often times she would be asked to visit the royal family, hunting with the king, martial arts with the queen, and Tokiya's companion whatever the event. It was like she is already part of the family.  
  
"Isn't it amazing?" Tokiya walked around the gardens with his hands inside his pockets.  
  
"Huh?" Fuuko looked up at Tokiya. They had been walking around without any word from the other.  
  
"That..that you seem to be always here. How I wish you're my brother."  
  
"Oh..." 'I wish I could be more'  
  
"By the way, mother asks of your company. We will go for a vacation up at the mountain."  
  
"I don't know...I.."  
  
"Not to worry, we will prepare some things for you. Besides, there's a famous hot spring there-beautiful women-eh?" he winked at Fuuko, who felt heat rising all over her body.  
  
She only nodded in approval.  
  
She sat beside Tokiya in the train amazed at the sight before her. Tokiya only sighed, he had seen the same sight since he was a kid. The train ride will last for an hour and a half.   
  
'Fuuko, please be careful! If they find out who you are then it's over' Yanagi's voiced echoed inside her mind. She bolted upright, eyes wide, pale from the thought.  
  
"Are you okay, dear?" the queen asked her. She nodded and wiped the sweat the was trickling down from her forehead.  
  
'Damn, oh damn! What if they find out? The HOT SPRING! There's a hot spring! I have to be extra careful now' she thought then wiped again her forehead.  
  
Tokiya glanced at her from the book he was reading. He sensed something's not right from the way Fuuko was seated. Her back straight, constatnly wiping sweat from her face. Funny thing was, it's not even hot!  
  
Fourty-five minutes passed after they arrived. Fuuko was busying herself walking around the veranda, in deep thought, when she collided with another person.   
  
"So sorry" she helped the woman with the fallen belongings.  
  
"My my..aren't you something" the woman giggled.  
  
"Pardom me?" she shot a curious glance at her, but the woman walked away thanking her.  
  
She walked away to find Tokiya sitting near the pond. She did not bother to sit at once because something in his aura gave out sadness. She stood transfixed at the spot where she saw him. His head was gazing up at the stars and she could hear heavy breathing. Her feet drifted her towards him and soon she was looking down at the handsome face that seemed to be spacing out.  
  
To Fuuko's recollection she stared at him for about a minute, before he finally snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Hey" Fuuko jerked back.  
  
"Sorry, you seemed to be in a different place" she muttered.  
  
"Yeah...how long have you been here?"  
  
"Uh, a minute" her reply was a faint whisper.  
  
He got up, "Sorry, well I have to go. Dinner's at 7"  
  
Fuuko could have sworn his attitude was rather cold. It wasn't like him to be, she has never seen this side of him. Dinner was more disappointing, Tokiya was silent and Fuuko occasionaly had to glance at his friend. He simply nods at every comment her mother tells him.   
  
'His parents seem to notice his sudden change, but are acting as if it's nothing. Are they doing this because of me?' Her thoughts were interupted when Tokiya nudged him.   
  
He leaned closer to whisper something, "You're not eating. What's wrong?"  
  
Fuuko's POV  
  
I look at the king and queen, who suddenly stop chatting and looked at us both. The queen having caught where I was looking giggled. I felt a blush and when I turned to face Tokiya, his face was inches away. I looked away again and shook my head.  
  
Dinner was an awkward night. I went to bed early to avoid that little incident. The following morning Queen Mikagami invited me to join the gentlemen for a dip in the hot spring. Panic rushed over me as I try to excuse myself telling how bad I feel right now. However, she shrugged it off and told me how hot spring can better my health. I frantically try and get away until...  
  
Queen Mikagami pushed Fuuko inside her room and closed the door shut. She asked Fuuko to sit down on the bed.  
  
"Tell me your name" she said sternly  
  
"Lei, your highness"  
  
"Your real name"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Tell me the truth or off with your head..." she smirked at Fuuko.  
  
She sighed, "Forgive me your highness, I never ment to cheat or lie-" she was hushed.  
  
"Stop it! I won't tell you, in fact, I'll help you! heehee" Fuuko never imagined the queen to be this mischevious.   
  
"My..my name's Kirisawa Fuuko"  
  
"Kirisawa? Of the kingdom Jeoff?"   
  
"No madame, I'm not from any royal decent"  
  
"Really? Isn't that surprising? Vert well, Fuuko I am at your service" she bowed at Fuuko.  
  
"Uh..ehehe" she laughed uneasily.   
  
"Just wait and see" the queen tapped her shoulder and winked.  
  
Fuuko was having some serious dilemma thinking. She tossed and turned on her bed. 'Damn, I can't sleep!' She threw her pillow and gave a loud grunt. Not knowing that someone was spying on her from the closed door, the queen gave a soft chuckle and hurried along her way.  
  
"It's no use, I need something to make me feel at ease" she gave a loud humph and stood up.  
  
'Lei, why don't you go with my husband and Tokiya for a dip in the hot spring? It will make you feel better and relaxed' the message of the queen came rushing through her mind. Could it be possible? I mean, there's no one here right? Maybe I would.  
  
Fuuko walked cautiously towards to hot spring. She stood between the side for women and the side for men. Taking a deep breath she moved the curtains for the men and went inside.  
  
"Ahh.." she stretched her arms, "Now this is refreshing". How peaceful could this be? The moon shines from above her, what a sight to marvel.  
  
"I need a bath" Tokiya pushed himself from the chair he was sitting on. He prepared himself for a hot bath and calmly walked downstairs. Tokiya was outside the door when he heard muffling sounds inside the men's bath. Thinking the person must be his father he wanted to sneak up on him.   
  
The steam from the hot water made it hard to see. It soon dawned on him that the person rising to dry himself had a body of a woman. At first he thought he must've went inside the wrong room, but having confirmed his query he was in the right room. The figure was moving towards him. Tokiya began to panic and hid himself behind a stone wall.   
  
"This is risky walking in at a men's bath. I should've stayed at the women's bath" the voice finally spoke.  
  
Could it be? Oh no, he wasn't dreaming. It was....it was Lei and he..she..is..a female. 


	5. Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions  
  
He emerged his head from the hot water. I guess it was no use to actually go in here and soothe any tension, because it did the opposite for me. Tokiya tilted his head to gaze at the moon, 'What should I do now? Confront her and tell her I know who she really is? Or just be quite about it? Really now...'  
  
"Ohayo!" she waved her hand to greet him and he merely nodded his head.  
"Fine weather we have neh?" again he only nodded.  
  
Fuuko stared at Tokiya, whose blush was slowly budding. He looked at Fuuko menacingly and stood up.  
  
"Huh? Hey, where are you going?" she walked after him, but he didn't heed her call.  
  
The whole day Tokiya purposely avoided Fuuko. He didn't know how he should act towards her, frequently avoiding looking her straight in the eye or walking faster than her. Nonetheless, Fuuko was becoming irate about it and the queen would add another tension.  
  
"Reading again?" Tokiya looked up from the book he was reading. It was Fuuko.  
  
"It's you" he said, in a matter of fact.  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?" she tilted her head and tapped her left foot.  
  
"Is that a show of impatience?" Tokiya evaded the latter.  
  
"I'm the one who asked you first, what does that suppose to mean?" An eyebrow twitched from Fuuko's. She tapped her foot louder and grunted.  
  
"It means nothing. Stop doing that, you look like a woman." The two was shaken. Fuuko took a step backwards, while Tokiya stood up to say something.  
  
"I guess it's obvious that you no longer need my company." She raised her voice and briskly left the room. (A/N: I know it seems sudden, but let's fast forward the story)  
  
'Damn' Tokiya thought, whatever he said just slipped. Fuuko ran home disappointed for being called a woman. Although she is, but the feeling that the prince told her so made her feel guilty and at the same time uneasy. When she reached home, she locked herself in her small room.  
  
'Life's unfair. To dream of meeting a prince and marrying him, is pure fantasy. To actually be able to meet a prince and be with him is a lie. Whatever you do, it needs conditions to please this..this cycle in life.' she crushed her pillow and threw it at the door. A soft thud was heard.  
  
It was useless, she didn't cry that evening. All she did was to stare at the night sky. She didn't eat nor made an effort to change her clothes. After all, what is there to change for a peasant like her?  
  
'A peasant, a mere peasant who dreams big! There is nothing new! Living in this small and wrecked house….eating the same meal over and over again… forever dreaming of a better future. This is the life that I should be ensuing and not some royalty life. I should be with the royal family. I'm not from a royal family, and I'm not saying I condemn my parents. Well…' her thoughts faded as she herself faded into a slumber.  
  
"Today is a new day!" Fuuko stretched her arms and breathed in the smell of fresh air. She went downstairs and lively ate her breakfast, which was a piece of bread and a half a cup of milk, after that she bade farewell to her mother and father. Humming a simple tune, she met Recca on the busy streets of Divell.  
  
"You seem jovial today" Recca said.  
  
"Yes! Nothing could stop me from smiling!" she raised her fist triumphantly. "That reminds me, you work for Mr. Doe right?"  
  
"Yes, down at the shop why?"  
  
"I need a job"  
  
The two went to Mr. Doe's. Recca managed to convince Mr. Doe that Fuuko could work in place of the other helper who died a week before.  
  
"Could you start now? I need helpers; Recca could teach you how to handle things." Mr. Doe asked Fuuko.  
  
"Of course, sir" she nodded. For the remaining time, Recca taught Fuuko how a blacksmith's work is done. Soon Fuuko was helping out with the chores while Mr. Doe and Recca worked with the metals.  
  
It was already afternoon when the two left Mr. Doe. Fuuko was proud of herself; she was able to find a job to help her parents. Plus, that job preoccupied her from thinking of the prince or of the royal family.  
  
Two months had passed and the royal family was Divell grew anxious of Fuuko's return. The king, especially the queen, missed her a lot but was unable to find her whereabouts. Tokiya's situation was worst. He never meant to make Fuuko leave. He needed her, as the person who would listen to his troubles. Unfortunately, there was no Lei or Fuuko in sight.  
  
"Don't you suppose our soldiers are just incompetent? How come they found him before, but now he is nowhere to be." The king sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his right hand.  
  
"Well, maybe there is a reason for him not to come." The queen replied.  
  
"Indeed there is, two months without word or anything. I should have him killed for betraying the royal family!" the kind banged his fist on the throne.  
  
"Father, mother, allow me to search for him." A voice entered and it was Tokiya's.  
  
"No need, darling, our soldiers are on patrol to find him."  
  
"on patrol? I don't see any progress, besides it is partly my fault that Lei left." The king and queen exchanged looks and after awhile.  
  
"Very well, we cannot stop you. Do take care, son"  
  
After getting his parent's blessing, Tokiya prepared his trip for tomorrow in search for Lei.  
  
A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME A LONG TIMI- E TO UPDATE! FYTokiya is not in love with Fuuko…yet. 


	6. Pride

Chapter 6: Pride  
  
Morning came and we see Tokiya, the prince of Divell, preparing for his trip. He was busy dressing himself up while looking in a mirror. He inhaled rather deeply and ran his fingers on his soft hair.  
  
'I don't know why I'm doing this' he thought. Just then a knock was heard and a servant entered.  
  
"Your highness, the queen wishes to see you. She's waiting in the veranda on the main hall." Tokiya nodded and the servant left.  
  
"Mother, I'm here." Tokiya found her mother having tea and he seated himself in front of her.  
  
"Well?" The queen anxiously looked at his son's face. Tokiya gave his mother a skeptic look and asked, "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, are you sure you want to look for Lei? We have thousands of soldiers to look for him."  
  
"I'm certain."  
  
"At least take with you two or three guards." The queen put her cup down and kissed his son. "Take care"  
  
Tokiya smiled and returned the action. Her mother gave a sigh and said, "Oh, it's like you're getting married!"  
  
He couldn't help, but feel humiliated at what his mother said. After all they both knew that "Lei" is a female.  
  
Tokiya mounted his carriage together with a servant and two guards. He didn't tell where they were supposed to go, not yet. He just asked for the chauffer to pass streets. This went on four minutes until finally his servant spoke.  
  
"Young master, we seem to be going nowhere." The servant shakily asked the prince. Tokiya gave him a jaded look and continued to look out the window. This was nothing knew to the servant, who noticed the change in Tokiya ever since Lei discontinued his visits. It seemed like Tokiya was back to his mundane, lifeless, and sardonic manner.  
  
Word soon spread that the prince of Divell has been looking for a certain Lei throughout the kingdom. Though they did not understand why in the world he would be looking for a man they tried to pretend they knew. That caused the carriage to be led in numerous places. It was mid-afternoon when the stagecoach stopped in front of a small shop. Tokiya's servant dismounted and went inside to buy food.  
  
Fuuko placed the book down. She was attempting to read a paragraph, but failed. She greeted the man that just came inside the shop. Recca had attended to him, so Fuuko remained where she was.  
  
"Say child, do you happen to know a certain Lei in your district?" the servant asked.  
  
"Lei?" Recca rubbed his chin remembering something, "Let's see, may I ask why first?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? The prince, who is outside right now—with me, is looking for him."  
  
Recca could have sworn he knew Lei, but where? At that point Fuuko entered and placed five more jars of marmalade near the window for display. Recca eyed her carefully and shouted.  
  
"YOU!" He pointed towards Fuuko, "Lei!"  
  
The servant beamed when he saw Fuuko. He knew Lei and Fuuko was definitely the Lei they've been searching for.  
Fuuko's mouth was agape and she mindlessly scratched her head. The bell softly rang as a signal that someone just came in.  
  
"What is taking—"  
  
Tokiya turned to where the three stood, and a feeling of relief passed him to see Fuuko. Fuuko turned to Recca then to the servant and then the Tokiya, repeating the cycle over and over.  
  
"Huh?" she uttered.  
  
"Lei" she heard Tokiya say it.  
  
"Lei" she heard Recca say it again, this time with satisfaction.  
  
"It is you!" the servant half-heartedly squealed in delighted.  
  
'Damn' Fuuko thought.  
  
"May I have this time to talk to you alone?" Tokiya asked and Fuuko, having thought for awhile, nodded her head. She followed him inside his carriage as quite a lot of civilians started to gather around.  
  
They remained silent each avoiding each other's eye. Fuuko coughed and then breathed in deep.  
  
"Stupid Recca…" she whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Not you!"  
  
"You seem upset to see me" Tokiya said matter of factly.  
  
'Well, duh…'  
  
"Pft! Are you trying to make yourself look pitiful? Please, whatever you do you cannot look like that. You are born as a prince and royalties are not meant to be pitied. Oh wait, maybe they are. After all, I do pity you. You know why? Because you have nothing but you and your stupid riches. Ha!" she crossed her arms and was not breathing with difficulty.  
  
Tokiya brushed his bangs aside, "I know that." He seemed compose after what Fuuko said.  
  
"And so? What's the point of talking to me?"  
  
"That is exactly the point. What crossed your mind to leave without word? My father's worried and my mother's always uneasy."  
  
Fuuko wanted to ask what he feels, but she kept silent.  
  
"Don't you understand? We accepted you and treated you well because royalties have no…life" he sighed "everyday before I met you, life was dull and I felt alone but when I met you, you were different. I knew there was something sunny about you, and that hmm… attracted me to you…"  
  
'attracted? That's not literal right?" Fuuko asked herself.  
  
"For your information, you don't have to worry about me. I am perfectly fine; in any case this is still my hometown. No one would dare hurt the mighty Fuu—Lei…uh..yeah" she almost blurted her real name.  
  
"That is why I am here; to bring back the lost friendship we used to have."  
  
"Well you wasted your time mister!" Fuuko staggered to leave through the backdoor. Tokiya felt helpless and once again alone. He bowed to Recca, who just came in to bring a load of new supply deliver, and opened the door.  
  
"Uhm, could you please tell Lei that we miss him especially my mother." He turned back to tell Recca.  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
The servant, having patiently waited for his master stirred when he heard the bell ring. Tokiya gestured to him and they left the district.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't find him." Tokiya told his parents and left to his room.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the kingdome, Yanagi and Recca were talking.  
  
"I agree, if she ends this then there's no hope for her to ever get that prince." Recca crossed his arms, then rubbed his chin.  
  
"Well, I also don't think it's fair for Fuuko. Prince Tokiya should be the one after her, right?"  
  
Recca nodded, shook his head and then shrugged.  
  
"And…Fuuko should be thankful that this opportunity came. Now that it is progressing, she seemed reluctant to take a step farther. Oh, this is so romantic!" Yanagi squealed.  
  
Recca was out of words, lost in understanding Yanagi.  
  
"Recca! "She slapped Recca's arm "I know, maybe we could work things out for them." Yanagi grinned and leaned closer to tell Recca her plan.  
  
"We'll see." Recca's eyes gleamed. 


	7. New Beginnings

Chapter 7: New Beginnings  
  
A/N: I know this story's going in circles. That's what I get from taking a break in writing this fic. Sorry!  
  
Holding back her consistent muffles, she glided to her son's room. The queen knocked once, then twice after finally being answered. Tokiya tilted his head and gave way for his mother to come inside.  
  
"Tokiya, do you remember the blue gem I gave you?" she asked not even bothering to take a breath.  
  
Tokiya thought for awhile and asked, "Do you mean the blue gem that has a family history?"  
  
The queen nodded.  
  
"Well," this time Tokiya looked uneasy and the queen realized that action.  
  
"Oh no, please tell me you didn't..." the queen stepped back and placed her right hand to her chest.  
  
"Mother!" Tokiya guided her to a nearby chair.  
  
"Tokiya Mikagami, explain right now." The queen demanded in a monotonous tone.  
  
He took a deep breath before starting his story.  
  
The queen gave a soft 'oh no' and held onto her seat.  
  
"Mother, please forgive me, but I..." Tokiya kneeled and take hold of his mother's trembling hands.  
  
"You do..understand..that it was a family treasure." It was probably the wind that made Tokiya hear inaudible wheezing. The queen closed her eyes and after awhile stood up. She regained composure before turning to leave, but before that she gave one last message to his son.  
  
"Having committed such recklessness, you no longer have the freedom to choose a suitable wife." To this she slammed the door shut.  
  
Tokiya fall back to the chair and slumped.  
  
'This is not good. It's either I get back that pendant from Lei, that girl-boy, or ask his sister…she has no sister!' he slapped his forehead.  
  
"Fuuko! Come quick!" Domon forced the wooden door to open, when he banged for the third time. Fuuko was taking a nap near the old chimney. A heavy sleeper she was, and didn't hear Domon's knocks.  
  
She bolted upright and stared at Domon, who was trying to catch his breath from all the running.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's Yanagi! Come quick!" He grabbed Fuuko's wrist and the two rushed to where Yanagi lived.  
  
Fuuko's heart was beating, what could've happened to her friend?  
  
They found Recca beside Yanagi's bed, rubbing her hands gently. He had a look of distress. Domon and Fuuko stood before them and Recca, having noticed their presence, said.  
  
"She's really sick."  
  
Fuuko's mind hasn't registered anything yet and so she asked Recca what happened.  
  
"I'm not sure myself; the last thing I recalled was walking her home. Her mother told me she overworked herself two days ago. It must be fatigue."  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Fuuko asked with concern.  
  
Recca shrugged and looked away, "The expenses are high. We can't afford it even if we combine our pay."  
  
Domon sniffed. Fuuko walked to where Yanagi is. She was about to touch her friend's forehead when Recca grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't." Fuuko's eyes grew a little wide. Recca looked really protective over his hime that he wouldn't even let Fuuko touch her. Fuuko understood and sat herself on a stool.  
  
The three remained silent, only Yanagi's labored breathing reached their ears. Finally Fuuko looked up and said.  
  
"I could, but…" and then she buried her face in between her palms.  
  
"If we don't get… she might…" Domon whispered.  
  
"I'll do it. Tomorrow morning, I'll personally come back to them and ask for work." Fuuko said with determination.  
  
"Fuuko, you have a job remember?"  
  
"Not that, I mean to the royal family. It might look as if I'm after them, but we need money for Yanagi."  
  
Fuuko stood up and bid them good bye. 'Jeez, what will they say once they see me? That I'm a piece of user that only needs money and goes off after getting it? But I have to in order to save my friend. I must.'  
  
Meanwhile, back in Yanagi's room, Domon and Recca laughed hysterically.  
  
"Oh my god! She fell for it!" Recca snorted and continued laughing. Yanagi giggled in excitement.  
  
"Wait, what if she discovers this is all a set up?" the two paused and looked at Yanagi.  
  
She smiled. "Then we'll tell her, but I'm sure this won't fail. Believe me." Her voice sounded mysterious that the two only nodded.  
  
The following morning Fuuko tried best to rehearse her lines and dress up appropriately. The moment the entered the great hall the queen walked up to her and welcomed her.  
  
"Please madam, I'm not worthy of your welcome." She bowed to the queen and then to the sitting king, who looked pleased to see Fuuko back.  
  
"Lei," the queen started "do you mind telling us what happened to you?"  
  
Fuuko tried her best not to snicker. She remembered that she was after all a boy in their eyes. She obliged and asked for their forgiveness a hundred times. She must've looked perplexing, but at the same time amusing that the kind and queen couldn't help but feel joyful.  
  
"It's good to have you back." The queen smiled tenderly.  
  
"Oh, but your highness I came here to look for work."  
  
"Work?" The king looked baffled, "We do not wish for you to work. Simply your presence is worth the time."  
  
'Yes your presence, soon enough Lei or shall I say Fuuko' the queen thought to herself.  
  
"No, please accept me as you servant. I need money to help my friend. She's sick and we can't afford the expenses. Please." Fuuko bowed and remained there for sometime.  
  
"Well, perhaps we could. However we do not need any helper at the moment."  
  
The sound of the door being opened was heard and all heads turned to see Tokiya walk up to them. He didn't recognize the third person, but when he finally got nearer he looked surprised.  
  
"Lei?" he asked. Fuuko nodded and gave a sheepish grin.  
  
The queen had a brilliant idea and she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Why not be my son's personal servant?"  
  
Tokiya turned to his mother quizzically and then the Fuuko, who looked like she was about to faint. Fuuko wiped the sweat that was building up on her forehead.  
  
"Ehe, per-gulpsonal servant?" The thought of being with Tokiya 24/7 is a dream. She just wasn't sure how to be with him. Somehow she would eventually get caught, and she didn't want him—of all, to be the one to catch her.  
  
'Fine. I need money. I'm sure I could escape. Just act normal, like before.' To that she nodded her head.  
  
"Could you please tell me what is going on?" Tokiya asked. The queen and king explained Fuuko's situation.  
  
Tokiya inwardly smiled. 'I could get back that blue gem from Lei. I'm positive that she has it.'  
  
"That's fine with me." He smirked.  
  
"You understand now?" he asked while taking a sip from her cup.  
  
The person in front of him nodded and continued reading. Tokiya smiled and touched the tip of the book. He slid it down to see the person behind the book.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, now leave me be."  
  
Tokiya laughed and grabbed the book from Lei, who could now read and write, thanks to Tokiya's patience.  
  
"Come on, let's fence."  
  
"Fence? Are we going to make a fence?" To this Tokiya laughed again.  
  
"Your ignorance is bliss"  
  
Fuuko scratched her head, "Huh?"  
  
She followed Tokiya, walking along halls and continues halls.  
  
"Tell me, what's fencing?"  
  
"It's a sword game, you'll understand soon."  
  
"Ah, so we're going to play it?" she asked enthusiastically. Tokiya nodded and ruffled Fuuko's short purple hair.  
  
"Why is your hair purple?"  
  
"I don't know" Fuuko fixed her hair back to normal and the two finally arrived to the fencing room.  
  
Tokiya explained to Fuuko how the game works. At first Fuuko couldn't even go near her opponent, but as the game advanced she caught up with Tokiya.  
  
The tip of Fuuko's fening sword touched Tokiya and the fifth game was settled.  
  
"Third time winning!" she took off her head gear.  
  
"Amazing, I can't believe I lost three times."  
  
"Ha! You haven't seen the best of Kirisawa Fuuko!" she boasted triumphantly and stood frozen.  
  
'I said Fuuko…'  
  
Tokiya was taken aback, but pretended to misunderstand what she said.  
  
"Is Fuuko your girlfriend?" he asked coolly.  
  
Fuuko couldn't think of a good excuse and agreed to this inquiry. He smiled and removed his gear.  
  
'So her real name is Kirisawa Fuuko? I wonder…'  
  
"Well, do you want to try another activity? How about aikido? I heard you and mother had tested each other's ability." 'That's a good thing to say; maybe she'll forget what she said.'  
  
Fuuko shook her head. "Not now, fencing drained my energy."  
  
"Let's take a break. Come" he gestured for her to follow.  
  
She slapped her head and silently cursed herself for being too damn careless. 'Good thing he suspected that Fuuko is a girlfriend. Damn, how could I be so stupid? This is the first strike Kirisawa, get your act together.'  
  
The two seated themselves on the veranda overlooking the vast lake. The sun was setting and the water coaxed Fuuko to come play with it. As she fidgeted on her seat, Tokiya rested his eyes and hummed a tune.  
  
"Can you hear them?" he suddenly asked.  
"Nani?"  
  
"The lake, the breeze and everything around us. They're telling us to play with them."  
  
"But we're tired"  
  
"Then tell them we are" he beamed with his eyes still closed.  
  
Fuuko stood up and walked near the end of the balcony. She leaned over the stone edging and breathed in.  
  
"WE'RE TIRED! I'M SORRY BUT WE COULD PLAY TOMORROW!" she yelled.  
  
Tokiya opened his eyes and stared at Fuuko's back.  
  
"Lei…"  
  
Fuuko turned to him with a mystified look on her face.  
  
"You are so gullible." Tokiya said and gave a soft snicker. Fuuko smiled and turned back to the beautiful horizon now saying 'bye day, welcome night'. This was the start of a new friendship with the two. 


	8. The 3rd Party

**Chapter 8: The 3rd party**

Tokiya lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His balcony door was left ajar and strong winds were teasing the maroon draperies. He turned his head and focused on the dancing curtains. His mind was thinking of something else. How he will be able to get back the blue gem? And why has that blonde leech returned?

That blue gem signified a royal emblem of the Mikagami clan. Once raised to meet the light of the moon, it will glow and if you look closely at the center there is an object. That object was rather too peculiar to even be named. Nevertheless, it was important especially in passing down the royalty of their clan.

Tokiya wiped his forehead and breathed in. He was not feeling well and he knew it. He recollected what happened today, the arrival of the princess of Antigue.

****

The two were sitting on the balcony, Fuuko reading again an old classic novel, while Tokiya looking at her intently. His face was plastered with a soft smile. Fuuko did not take notice of it for she was busy reading.

A horse carriage stopped in front of the castle; it was descended by a beautiful lady accompanied by an escort. The king and queen were aware of the princess' arrival and had been waiting in front to greet her.

"Welcome, my dear. You look absolutely stunning as ever!" the queen kissed the lady's cheek and so did the lady. The king smiled and greeted the princess.

With smugness the princess said, "I hope you don't mind this sudden visit. It's because I just want to check up on my Tokiya." (AN: AH TAKE NOTE OF THE 'MY'! TANTANANAN!) she gave a wide grin and walked inside the castle.

The queen gritted her teeth. 'That damn brat. Why did my husband ever choose her as a daughter-in-law?! I can't stand her, all this pretending!' (A/N: ohh...that's why)

She looked at her husband with fierce and followed the princess. Her husband only sweat dropped and did the same.

"Tokiya?" there was a familiar voice and Tokiya froze.

'It couldn't be?'

"Tokiya, darling!" It is. The moment he turned his head he saw her, her and her annoying presence.

Fuuko was shocked to the lady who rudely interrupted her reading. She looked at Tokiya, who was looking displeased by the second, to ask for an answer.

The princess was all over the poor prince. Mikagami stood and shoved her away, but it seemed like there was super glue coming out of that princess system. She was awfully flirtatious.

"I'm so happy to see you, are you happy to see me? I asked father if I could stay with you. I missed you so much and I wanted to see my fiancé!" her voice shrieked.

The mirror was shattered when Fuuko heard this. Fiancé? What the hell? Fuuko coughed once or twice to get the two's attention.

"Uh, your highness, do you still need me?" she asked with irritation.

The princess must've noticed it and walked up to her.

"And who might YOU be?" she tilted Fuuko's chin to get a better view.

"Hmm...pretty, but not as pretty as me." She turned to Tokiya. "Who is she?" the princess asked in utter discontentment.

"Sh—I mean, he is my servant." 'God, I almost said she!'

"You're servant? Oh right, of course HE is! And who is he?" she gave a coy grin.

Fuuko stepped up and said, "My name is Ki-ah Hojo Lei your highness." 'God, I almost said Kirisawa!" she mentally slapped herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ameyawa Francine of the kingdom Atigue." She proudly proclaimed. Fuuko nodded awkwardly.

"You may be dismissed while my fiancé and I spend some time with each other." With that Fuuko reluctantly bowed and took off. Tokiya couldn't do anything.

"So where were we?" she turned to Tokiya and gave him a seductive stare.

To Tokiya it was a mere question, so he shrugged and left.

"Where are you going!?"

"Stables"

"You do understand that I'm your guest for a week!" Francine stomped her foot and was filled with rage. Tokiya has been indifferent to his fiancé ever since they were engaged. He didn't like the princess of Antigue. It was only for power that they were engaged, as any normal kingdom would.

There was no response from Mikagami.

Fuuko left the castle early, politely saying farewell to the royalties. She was walking home to where Recca, Yanagi and Domon were when horse hooves were heard.

"Care to ride with me?"

She turned to face Tokiya mounted on a stallion. Fuuko smiled and gladly accepted. The two rode off into the forest, forgetting Francine and her bad manners.

The ride was silent, Fuuko was behind Tokiya. The wind was blowing with their tresses.

TOKIYA'S POV

Somehow being with Lei is very refreshing. I'd rather be with him or her than be with that brat. I don't know what I feel for him (referring to Fuuko) anymore. One minute I treat him as a friend and then the next...

No, I don't. I just treat him as my special friend. Nothing else...right?

They reached the lake and dismounted. Fuuko jumped with glee as the calm azure lake enticed her to play with it. She ran to where the lake is a admired the sight.

"I usually go here whenever I feel like it." Tokiya came up from behind. He pointed to a boat tied on a tree's trunk.

"Let's go!"

Fuuko followed Tokiya and gulped after seeing the small boat. Tokiya noticed her uneasiness and asked her the matter.

"Uh...are you sure it's safe to board that?"

"Of course! Now help me with it"

"But..."

"You're my servant, now do what I say or else!" he teased playfully. Fuuko couldn't do anything and so obeyed him.

****

"YOU COME BACK HERE YOU MONSTER!" Fuuko aimed at the gorilla, Domon, and threw a pebble on him. He dodged the first assault and gave Fuuko a flying kiss, but then he hit face first when the second assault was launched.

Domon lay lying on his back, followed by a foot stomping on his broad chest.

"Give it back you or I'll slit your throat!" she reached her hand hoping to get her stolen item.

Domon whimpered and took out from his pocket the pendant Fuuko's been keeping. The blue gem shimmered when the sun's rays hit it.

"I was only going to borrow it..." Domon made an effort for an excuse.

"Yeah right!" Fuuko grabbed it and walked away.

"Fuu-chan, please don't be mad!" Domon bawled in front of the by-standers. Fuuko mumbled something and went off to avoid further humiliation. Checking her watch she dressed herself and went to the castle.

Fuuko knocked on Tokiya's door, but there was no answer. A few more knocks when finally someone groaned.

"May I come in your highness? Mika-?" there was another groaned and soft thud. Fuuko began to worry so she turned the doorknob, and found it unlocked.

There lay Mikagami sprawled beside his bed with an uncomfortable position. He was trying to get up. Fuuko took the initiative to help him back on the bed.

"uh..." Tokiya said while rubbing his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Fuuko carefully pulled Tokiya's hand away and checked his forehead. It was very hot. She rushed out of the room and called the family doctor.

Soon Tokiya was being examined and his parents were beside him. The queen was holding his hand and the king was holding her wife. Fuuko stood farthest away from Tokiya. It was probably because half of castle occupants were gathered around him.

She studied everyone's faces, the look of concern etched on them. 'For a prince who used to be very arrogant and stoic, he sure is loved. There must be a reason behind this.' she thought.

Tokiya stirred and the queen whispered consoling words to him.

And then he spoke, "L...Lei..."

Everyone inside the room turned to Fuuko, who didn't heard the prince's cry, some were whispering amongst each other. Others had a look of surprise, and some merely indifferent to what happened. Tokiya stirred again and all attention was back to him.

"Lei, come here." The king said in a toneless voice.

Fuuko quickly walked to the bed and kneeled to face Tokiya.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry." She said while smoothing Tokiya's mane.

"It's best if you all should leave." The doctor said to the king. King Mikagami (ahahaha) ordered everyone to leave the room while he ushered her sobbing wife to the door.

Fuuko was about to follow when Tokiya bolt upright and grabbed onto Fuuko. The king and queen were obviously shocked as they saw Tokiya tightly hugging Fuuko like some precious gold.

"Don't! Don't! Don't!" He was shouting and Fuuko had to simultaneously comfort and pull away from him.

The queen rushed the Tokiya and hugged him.

"Shh...it's okay." The queen caressed her son lovingly. With a demanding voice Tokiya blurted out,

"I want Lei." 

The queen did not budge for she thought he was hallucinating. To add another discomfort Fuuko heard loud footsteps followed by a bang on the door. The door swung open and Francine gave a cry of distress to see her love in a bad condition.

"Oh my goodness! Is he okay?" she walked to where the prince laid. She touched every corner of Tokiya's face, trying to find what the cause of his sickness is, sobbing audibly, and making such a fuss about his fiancé's situation.

Tokiya gave a loud groan and jerked his head away from Francine's hold.

"Where is Lei?" he demanded again and when he turned to look for his friend; he found him standing near his closet.

Fuuko waved impishly.

He smiled and didn't mind the people around him.

He wanted to go back to sleep and so he did. After that, everyone left and the last to go was Fuuko. She looked back again to the sleeping figure and then closed the door.

'Since he is sleeping, I might as well help out in the kitchen.' She trotted to the kitchen to erase the little incident that happened awhile ago. Of all people why would Tokiya call him? It sent her shockwaves, it must mean something.

With fist raised, doing a victory pose, she triumphantly said "YES!" and moved on.

She stopped in her tracks to hear voice in the kitchen.

"Oh no, I hope he is not gulp what I think he is?"

"Your highness deserves better!"

Fuuko leaned closer to eavesdrop.

"But, if you look closely that Lei resembles a female neh?"

Her eyes grew wide at the mention of her alias. 'I thought it was Francine.'

"It would be better if he is a she though."

"Do you notice the stares? And the awful closeness of the two?"

"This is so exciting!" one screamed, "It's like a love triangle with the addition of Princess Francine!"

"Prince Tokiya is not fond of that haughty princess. I can see it."

"Me too!"

"Anyway, I do hope our prince is not..."

Fuuko pressed herself closer as the words grew faint.

"...gay."

Ack!

A/N: Cheesy crappy...mummbles to herself... oh yeah, end of story! I mean, chapter. This is the first time I'm going to thank my reviewers, so a BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! Forgive me if I don't update regularly and if there are typos and wrong grammar, that's coz sometimes I lose energy and mindlessly type...seriously! Much thanks so **shukuchi **for..everything! Though sometimes I don't take your I forget them whenever I write...gomen!

p.s

I'd appreciate it if you give more advice and a few ideas regarding this story. THANKS! I know I'm so lazy to think for myself..haha


	9. Death Separates Us

NOTE: Ah, so you finally convinced me to update. Thanks for the comments, they're really helpful. I'm sorry because I neglected this story for some time. Honestly, I don't know when I'll finish this. I find this a really good story! It's all in my head, but I can't vent it out!!

**Chapter 9: Death Separates Us**

Fuuko's boyish instincts kicked in when she heard what those voices said. Sure, the thought of her fantasizing about our beloved gentleman is great, but now this!? Of course, they would suspect something romantic is stirring between the two. However, suspecting Tokiya as gay? She hadn't realized what a big step her disguising could take.

She now caused a bad reputation for the prince.

'Oh no, I gotta fix this!'

"The prince is not gay!" she barged in panting.

The women gasped, so they've been heard. They averted Fuuko's piercing gaze and pretended nothing was amiss.

"I heard everything…don't pretend." She gritted her teeth.

One brave cook dared to speak.

"Well, why are you getting so worked up?"

"Because I KNOW he's not…gay!" Fuuko stomped her right leg and whined. The women gave a soft laugh and whispered among themselves.

"How can you prove that eh?" one suddenly asked.

Due to numerous thoughts whirling around her head, Fuuko couldn't come up with a decent answer.

"HOW COULD HE BE GAY WHEN I'M A WOMAN!" she gasped and covered her Fuuko.

'Stupid mouth! Oh no…'

"I mean…I didn't…you see…it's just…what" her hands were flying everywhere with ecstatic movements and she found herself stuttering.

The women gasped in amazement. The truth is out even to these cooks and maids. This was really bad.

"Come here" the eldest looking woman said. Fuuko's sweat could almost be compared to any waterfall in Divell. She was red as hell and cursing herself, but she did obey.

The woman tilted Fuuko's chin and without hesitation felt her chest. Fuuko screamed and backed away from the woman.

"PERVERT!! Stay away!"

The woman turned to her company and whispered, "Yup, I felt it." Then another wave of gasp filled the room.

"Don't be too surprised, dear, we won't tell." They simultaneously winked at Fuuko.

Fuuko couldn't believe her ears. All this time she wasn't really pretending?

'How come Tokiya never noticed it? Well, that stupid naïve prince couldn't even identify a tree from a uh…whatever brown object!'

"Wha—what do you mean?"

"Your movements, and besides do you think wearing thick and baggy clothes could cover everything? Look at yourself, you're very beautiful. Compared to us, your skin is very fair and glowing. Your hair," the eldest smoothed her ruffled hair, "is bloody silky plus your face…"

The woman smiled, "Your face is not fit for a man. Whatever you do, it just can't."

For the second time today her mouth was dropped on the floor. No one in his or her right mind has ever called Fuuko beautiful. Plus, she's got to admit that it was very flattering. It's probably because of her tomboyish acts that the people she grew up with never noticed her femininity.

"Wait! You mean…so…you knew?" she shook her head in disbelief.

One maid stepped forward and patted her back.

"Dear, of course we didn't, but we suspected! The prince will never fall for a man; it was just a hasty presumption." she threw her head back and waved her flabby arm.

"But—you do not notice it?" one interrupted. Fuuko shook her head.

"The what?"

"The stares and the unexpected uplifting of prince Tokiya!" they all said.

She was totally lost. Fuuko felt like puking or fainting but instead seated herself on a stool.

"You want to hear the story?" the eldest woman asked.

"Prince Tokiya was born with a weak condition. Many thought he wouldn't reach the age of adolescence, and will end the line of Mikagami but miraculously he did. The will to live on was there, but the loneliness was far greater. His father couldn't do anything about it and so is his mother. Before he was cold to us and rarely speaks until well, until he met you."

"Oh but," Fuuko flushed, "how did he manage to…you know?"

"No one knew how he managed to live. Before several doctors had tried to cure him, yet he wouldn't permit it. He said curing him was useless because he'll die soon. It wasn't until 7 years ago when everything changed. No one knew the reason, but some say it was because of someone."

"The prince was 10 yrs. old when his family had a picnic outside the castle. I was with him for I prepared their picnic lunch. I remember seeing him running away from where everyone was and chasing a rabbit. I ignored him and fixed lunch, since the prince was slowly fading away.

He returned with renewed spirit. He said he wanted to live until he could marry. The king and queen were very glad and instantly hired physicians everywhere to help Tokiya's condition improve. However, the day prince Tokiya returned from chasing the rabbit I noticed that the Ophiuchus was gone from his neck."

"The Ophichuchu? What's that?" Fuuko asked.

"The Ophiuchus is the family crest. A symbol that you are a MIkagami that is represented by a blue gem and in the center, once raised to meet the moons rays, a pair of snake eyes. It was a replica of the legendary Ice Snake's eyes, who once heaved great terror in the kingdom. It was made by the Mikagami's' ancestors. It is important that it is passed down to every ruler, and of course Tokiya is the latest holder of it."

"If you receive it from the prince then that means he wants you as his bride."

"Hold on! If he gave that Ophiuchus thing to a girl (which is probably me, hehe) then why is Francine here?" Fuuko asked with extreme intrest.

"You have a point. If I remember correctly, the king arranged that marriage. He asked his son to whom he gave that pendant, and being unsure who it was, pointed Francine. That was when a ball was being held and Francine was a guest. Poor prince, I still remember his uneasy expression when he was asked. Anyway, as I was saying before you asked when I asked Tokiya where the Ophiuchus was he said he gave it to a girl he met. I'm the only one who knows of this and, well now you all know."

She imagined the Ophiuchus and recalled the pendant she was wearing. The remembered seeing two circles when she examined it one faithful night. Fuuko suddenly stood up and took off her pendant.

"Does it look like this?" she showed everyone the blue gem she had received before.

"Oh my!" one hand grabbed it, "this is…this…this can't be!"

They all felt silent and shot Fuuko a glare.

"Where did you get this?" one violently asked.

Fuuko could feel beads of sweat rolling down her spine and forehead.

"Well, someone gave it to me from my childhood…I CAN'T REMEMBER OKAY!" However, the truth was she perfectly remembered who gave it to her. It was Tokiya.

As days passed and the winter season started to unfold, Francine grew restless of gaining Tokiya's love. She would try and find every possible way into separating Fuuko and Tokiya together. Trotting furiously to her room, she banged the gold plated door and rested herself onto a chair. Her face was scrunched into a scowl and her brows met.

"Think, think! I have to make a plan in order to fully capture Tokiya. If I can't get him, I'll have to do it by force." She gave a sly smile and hurried off.

Fuuko had been busy inside the palace that she had been shun from outside news. While walking home one snowy evening, she noticed that the alley where her little home is was awfully dark. The lamp posts were not lit and there was an eerie silence. She grew suspicious of this and darted towards her parents.

"Hmph!" someone grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" she was dragged by this enormous man at an even darker alley. There two more silhouettes appeared. Finally she was released and before she could even utter a word…

"Fuuko!" Yanagi hugged her so tight that air was difficult to accumulate.

"Ya-nnaa-giii," the poor girl struggled for air.

She was soon released once again from Yanagi's death grip.

"So why the sudden jump?" Fuuko asked.

"Uhm…nothing! We just miss you…" Recca averted Fuuko's eyes. Something was wrong in this picture.

"Yeah..err…we miss you!" Domon waved a peace sign hoping to be forgiven from what he did before.

"Uh-I don't know if I should—BAM!

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Continuous gun shots were heard as women screamed in horror. A coach wagon drove pass the awestricken friends and in that wagon were men with guns. No one was in pursuit of these gangsters at all. Fuuko remembered her house and ran to check on her parents.

"NOOO!!!" She screamed in terror at the hanged bodies of her foster parents. Blood was everywhere and the room was in a total mess. They were ransacked by those men.

This was too much. She can't afford to lose them. The three soon arrived, Yanagi yelped, Recca consoled her, and Domon threw a punch at the wooden door. Everything was in a blur, Fuuko struggled on her feet crying at the foot of her mother's dead body.

Everything faded…

Fuuko woke up lying on a bed. The sun was up as its rays illuminated the room. She groaned and stared at the ceiling. Slowly tears started to fall, tears that were not meant to flow, tears that for years were kept. She sobbed, closed her eyes, but flashed of scenes that happened last night came rushing mad.

She bolted upright and staggered to her feet. Just then the door opened and in came Yanagi.

Fuuko managed to give an incomprehensible word and hugged Yanagi.

"Shhh…it's okay, I'm here." The brown haired maiden consoled her friend, uttering words of comfort to appease Fuuko.

The two were seated near the docks, not saying a word to each other. Yanagi knew Fuuko needed time and space. She let herself walk with Fuuko, just in case she tries killing herself next.

"What did I do to deserve…" Fuuko whispered and Yanagi gave her a soft smile.

"I mean, it's already bad with me being adopted…when is…" she placed her hands on her face and looked up again, "this nightmare going to end."

It was no use, before Yanagi could say anything tears were once flowing. Fuuko stood up and ran as fast as she could away from Yanagi.

She was running, running where? Who knows, as long as she runs no one could get to her. She would not see nor feel sadness, fear, and hatred. The moment she woke up, she went straight to the harbor. She was hungry but she refused to listen to her growling stomach. As she ran, dizziness was growing inside her. She clutched her head. Where is she? Branches snapped and leaves rustled. She was inside the forest, but she didn't care and continued to run. Finally, she spotted the glistening waters of the lake. She knelt and continued to cry.

"Lei?" a voice behind her echoed and she hastily looked up.

To her surprise, it was none other than Tokiya. He must've gone hunting, but why is he alone? He noticed that Fuuko was crying and he sat beside her and was about to touch her when…

"STAY AWAY!" she got up, still wiping her eyes.

"I beg your…" Tokiya followed her and tried coming closer.

"I SAID STAY AWAY—YOU gulp YOU…" she gulped again, fully recovering herself from crying. "Ever since I met you, you, what is it about you?!"

Tokiya stood transfixed; he couldn't understand what was happening. By this situation, it was slowly being clear to him that his deduction was becoming reality.

"Of course" Fuuko gave a snort "your royalty! Damn it! No get away from me!" Tokiya tried to move closer again.

"I…this is the end, Mikagami Tokiya of the Royal Family…good-bye…" Fuuko walked away leaving a very bewildered Tokiya.

A/N: Finish! Hope you liked it…got so many things to do to even update! :D Thanks to all that reviewed, much appreciated.


End file.
